Things Liked and Loved
by TobiSama-chan101
Summary: ShadowxOC Oneshot and Drabble. There are few things in the world that Shadow likes, and even fewer things that he loves.  While he ponders these things what conclusion will he come to about a certain grey wolf?


**AN:** Hey guys sorry that this isn't a Hiei chapter. This is actually a drabble I came up with while helping a friend of mine out. Infinity-formlesstree4 is currently working on a Sonic the hedgehog fic that is looking to be epic, its still in production so he hasn't posted anything about it yet but you can find the bit of the old one on his page under Zombie Apocalypse. Honestly the new one is looking to be ten times better so if you like that you'll love the new one. Like I said the drabble below is a ShadowxOC fic, the OC was created by yours truely, if you guys are interested in the story then hang tight and I'll let you know when it comes out. Enjoy the oneshot.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>There are few things in the world that Shadow liked, and even less things that he loved. For example: He liked a lukewarm overcast day in the fall and he loved the smell of hot steel that emanated from a recently fired gun. He liked the idea of a new challenge and loved rising above said challenge. And, surprisingly enough, he liked the presence of a rather lovely grey wolf he knew and what he loved was the undying devotion and respect she gave him. Lex, being the wolf that she was, had a strong pack mentality weather she wanted to have it or not. Ever since he had saved her life he found himself, in her eyes, as her new alpha. Upon realizing this Shadow thought his new companion would become a nuisance but he discovered that the gold-eyed woman had a personality similar to his own and preferred to be left to her own devices. So instead of hounding him for approval or affection she simply took the rare opportunities to sort of bask in the black hedgehog's presence and occasionally do small favors for him. I.E. fetching him a drink when she was about to get one of her own and things similar to the nature.<p>

This relationship was strange and new to Shadow but he had grown attached to it, and it was clear that Lex had sunk into the idea nicely as well. It was clear even to this socially-challenged hedgehog that Lex probably needed this relationship more than he did, she needed to show her respect for him and this was clearly the only way she knew how. Shadow didn't entirely understand it; the small rabbit girl they had recently picked up explained that by rescuing the wolf he was breaking chains she had once been bound by. Freeing her, if you will, of her former life and allowing her striking golden eyes to look ahead for a new future rather then behind for fear of an upcoming past, Shadow didn't think it was possible; to look forward and forget the past. But somehow he had given this woman the gift of a future whether he really understood how or not, he didn't mind so long as she didn't annoy him.

However, while the grey wolf took her chances to revel in all Shadow's calloused splendor he had discovered some things that made her more pleasant to be around. Other then the silence, she offered a sort of feminine grace about her. The black and red hedgehog had seen other women, of his species as well, but none of them had the same presence about her that Lex carried. The wolf held a confidence and wild ferocity that was probably only present due to her species alone but it gave her an ethereal beauty; the look of a wild animal. Looks aside she also carried many small ticks. While most considered Lex to be cold and rude much like himself, he realized that on the inside she was probably as soft as the puny fox Tails…or softer. In the presence of children the woman's hard golden eyes would soften and look distant as though she were remembering something wonderfully pleasant. Shadow often wondered what could provoke such a look on one such as her, but he never dared to ask. Children were not her only source of joy, attitude aside she was really quite girly. The grey wolf could spend hours "ooo"ing and "ahh"ing in the beauty of a simple flower or a decorative confectionary.

Though she hid it well, there was always a childlike wonder in the wolf's eyes when she saw something that caught her interest and the look continued to bring the hedgehog endless amusement. The look Shadow enjoyed most however was the look of serenity that Lex would gain while at the beach or listening to music. She explained to him once briefly that someone she knew had taught her to surf, and that someone she had loved was an excellent musician. Both things brought a joy that was far different from any other, most things the woman enjoyed she would oooh and ahhh over but these two things would bring about a calm joy. Her eyes would shut, her body would relax and her fluffy ears would twitch involuntarily as though she were trying to capture every last sound that perforated the air, weather it was the thrumming beat of a band she enjoyed or the swish of waves on the sand. It was clear to Shadow that she wanted to catch it all.

It would not be a lie to say that Shadow the hedgehog did not like very many things, and an even truer statement would be that he loved very little. But when a certain gold-eyed grey wolf was concerned; he liked many things about her. And love? Well, even Shadow, who was always certain about what he liked, disliked or even loved, wasn't sure when Lex the wolf was concerned.


End file.
